Por que a Espada do Shura não Funciona
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: ONESHOT Fic de presente de amigo secreto. Zuando o Shura, obviamente. Sem nada mais a declarar. Meu amigo não mais secreto é.... TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM ......... FELIPE DO AMARAL NANI! FINALIZADA


**N/A: **_Antes de lerem a fic, sugiro que assistam o trailer dela que já está no meu perfil._

_Boa Leitura_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

**Devolve que é MINHA!**

Era noite, dois vultos subiam despreocupados as escadarias das 12 casas, até que chegaram onde queriam.

Cantando despreocupadamente, um dos vultos vai até a cozinha e enche um balde de água fria. Vai até o quarto do cavaleiro que ali morava e joga a água nele.

**(Cavaleiro):** Ma que? Quando? Onde? Por que?????? Ficaram loucos?

**(Vulto 1):** Não, não ficamos loucos. Mas eu tenho uma fic de amigo secreto pra fazer, então colabora.

**(Shura):** ¿Quién son ustedes?

**(Vulto 1 tirando a capa):** Yo sou Caroline Coldibeli la escritora desta fic y tu és mi nueva vitima.

**(Shura):** Seu espanhol é terrível, é melhor falar em português mesmo.

**(Vulto 1/Carol): **¬¬

**(Vulto 2 incrédulo): **Ele é o meu presente de amigo secreto?

**(Carol):** Não exatamente ele. E sim a fic que eu vou fazer com ele.

**(Vulto 2 suspirando aliviado):** Ah bom.

**(Shura):** E quem é esse?

**(Carol): **Meu irmão. Felipe Nani. Tirei ele no amigo secreto e ele pediu para te avacalhar.

**(Shura assustado): **Eeeeu???? Mas eu não fiz nada pra ninguém!

**(Voz 1 chegando sabe-se lá de onde): **É mentiraaaaa!!!!!! Snif ele... Snif... ele roubou a minha espada! Buááááááá mamãããeeeee ele roubou a minha espadaaaaaaaaa.

**(Vulto 2/Nani):** Que feio, Shura. Roubou a espada do menino. Tsc tsc.

**(Shura):** E quem é esse muleque?

**(Voz 2):** EEEEiiiiii! Muleque vírgula! Reverencie o Rei Arthur.

**(Shura):** Rei Arthur? Mas quem me deu a excalibur foi Athena!

**(Arthur):** E quem me deu a excalibur foi a Senhora do Lago **(mostrando a língua)** ganhei.

**(Shura): **Não vou devolver.

**(Arthur): **Você vai ver! Vou contar tudo pra minha irmã MORGAAANNNNN!!!

**(Carol): **Oi, Morgan. O que ta fazendo aqui?

**(Morgan aparecendo do lado do Arthur):** Eu que pergunto! O que eu to fazendo aqui? Pensei que a minha fic fosse "A Amazona de Lince" e "O Retorno da Lince"!

**(Carol): **Mas é mesmo.

**(Arthur): **Irmããããã! Ele não quer devolver minha Escalibur!

**(Morgan): **Em primeiro lugar, Excalibur é com "X" e em segundo lugar, tua época já era pirralho! Dá o fora!

**(Voz 2): **Dama Morgana, mas que modos são esses para com o seu irmão?

**(Morgan): **Quem é você hein?

**(Voz 2): **Merlin, ao seu dispor.

**(Morgan): **Em primeiro lugar, meu irmão é Milo de Escorpião, em segundo lugar, a Nimue devia ter te trancado em uma caverna de cristal e em terceiro lugar **(toma fôlego)** QUEM, VOCÊ PENSAM QUE SÃO PARA ME CHAMAR AQUI? EU TAVA SOCANDO A PAOLA NA OUTRA FIC, PORQUE TIVERAM QUE CORTAR O MEU BARATO?

**(Carol): **Veja lá como fala comigo, mocinha! Eu te criei!

**(Morgan): **Ok, desculpa, mas me manda de volta para "O Retorno da Lince" fazendo o favor?

**(Carol estalando o dedo): **Pronto. Agora voltemos á questão. A quem pertence a Excalibur no fim das contas hein?

**(Merlin): **Claro que ao Rei Arthur! Obviamente.

**(Nani): **É o seguinte ô Artie.

**(Arthur): **Arthur.

**(Nani): **ARTIE! Deixa a espada com o cavaleiro de capricórnio porque pelo que a Shina disse, a dele não funciona bem.

**(Shura nervoso): **É a sua que não funciona bem!

**(Nani): **Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Por acaso já experimentou?

**(Shura): **MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!

**(Nani): **Menos mal! Senão eu ia te processar por estupro e por ter me dopado!

**(Carol rolando os olhos): **Não viaja, Nani. E estupro é só com mulher.

**(Nani):** Como é só com mulher? E nós? Homens? Podem nos violentar e a lei não faz nada? Atentado violento ao pudor! Isso! Te processo por atentado violento ao pudor! **(apontando pro Shura).**

**(Carol): **Também ta errado. O atentado violento ao pudor vai desde constranger alguém, mediante violência ou grave ameaça a praticar ou permitir que com ele se pratique ato libidinoso diverso da conjunção carnal.

**(Nani): **E quando um homem é violentado? Não tem nenhuma lei?

**(Carol): **Não.

**(Nani): **Tem certeza?

**(Carol): **To vendo no Código Penal agora ô imbecil. Claro que tenho!

**(Nani): **Mas isso é um insulto! Por que mulheres podem reclamar pra polícia quando são violentadas e homens não?

**(Carol): **Porque homens não são violentados. Homens violentam.

**(Nani): **Isso é um preconceito com homens! Deveríamos ter os mesmos direitos que as mulheres! O QUE MULHERES TEM QUE NÓS NÃO TEMOS?????"

**(Carol): **Acho que a pergunta é ao contrário e dispensa respostas né?

**(Nani): **¬¬

**(Carol): **E você tá desviando do assunto da fic.

**(Nani): **Que assunto?

**(Carol): **Sei lá. Inventa

**(Nani):** Eu não. Quem ta escrevendo a fic é você, não eu.

**(Carol): **Mas você ta participando. Então faça alguma coisa.

**(Nani): **Já to fazendo. To participando.

**(Carol): **Dá continuidade pra essa fic AGORA.

**(Nani): **Senãããão??

**(Carol): **Senão eu faço macumba pra você morrer virgem.

**(Nani): **Quem te disse que eu sou virgem?

**(Carol):** Você mesmo.

**(Nani com olhar fulminante): **Você não ousaria...

**(Carol com um meio sorriso): **Quer apostar?

Ambos se encaram por um tempo.

**(Nani):** Ok. Eu continuo. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah é! **(vira-se pro Shura)** Acho que quem experimentou a sua foi o Shiryu!

**(Shura):** EU NÃO SOU GAY! (**N/A:** _Nada contra quem é, mas eu tenho que zuar o Shura né?E vide tbm minhas futuras fics de yaoi XD_).

**(Nani): **Não? Mas você até foi pro céu com aquela encoxada do Shiryu.

**(Shura): **Mas não nesse sentido! ¬¬ Estava defendendo a minha casa e quando reconheci que a Vac... Saori era a Athena o Shiryu já tinha aplicado o Ultimo Dragão.

**(Nani): **Mas ficou comprovado que você adora uma batalha para ver quem manda. Cansado de ver o Dragão Verde ficar tirando a roupa e não partir para a ação, subiu com ele ao sétimo céu feliz da vida por estar finalmente dando algo a alguém.

**(Shura): **Mas eu não dei o...

**(Carol): **CUIDADO COM O QUE FALA! TEM UMA DAMA AQUI!

**(Shura): **OK. Mas eu não dei pro Shiryu!

**(Nani): **Deu sim. A sua Excalibur.

**(Carol): **Qual delas?

**(Nani): **Acho que as duas.

**(Shura): **¬¬'''''''''''''

**(Arthur): **Ok, para não dizer que não sou um bom rei, eu vou deixar a Excalibur com o cavaleiro. Tchau gente.

Arthur e Merlin desaparecem.

**(Carol): **Sabe, Shura, embora você não tenha sido suficientemente aproveitado no anime durante a saga das doze casas, voltou triunfante na Saga de Hades gerando boatos infundados de que estaria perdidamente apaixonado por Camus de Aquário e, por isso, teria aceitado seu muito humilde convite para participar da cruzada contra o outro detentor de uma espada imensa, o Deus Hades.

**--- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe ---**

**(Camus lendo a fic do seu pc): **POR QUE SEMPRE SOBRA PRA MIM??????

**--- Nani --- Nani --- Nani --- Nani ---**

**(Nani): **Ô mana... Como você sabe que a espada do Hades é imensa????

**(Carol): **Ué! Ele não enfiou no Seiya?

**(Nani):** Ah, é...

**(Shura): **Vocês ficwriters não cansam de atazanar os cavaleiros de ouro não?

**(Carol/Nani): **Não.

**(Carol): **Shura gostaria imensamente que você avisasse os desenhistas que eles têm que se decidir se seu cabelo é preto ou verde petróleo, pois assim não dá para você programar seus cuidados de beleza e nem ajuda os ficwriters a te descrever.

**(Nani): **Aliás, Shura, você é um péssimo cobrador, porque depois emprestar dinheiro para o Aiolos e ele se recusar a pagar, você o derrubou ladeira abaixo sem nem ao menos pegar a armadura de Sagitário para penhora! O que compensaria com folga os dez contos que havia emprestado!

**(Carol): **Por fim, vamos aos seus golpes. Excalibur - A sua gloriosa e dura (ui) espada, capaz de cortar coisas com a perfeição que um Roundhouse Kick seria incapaz de atingir.

**--- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe ---**

**(Mestre Chuck Norris lendo a fic do seu pc): **Um Roundhouse Kick não foi feito para cortar, foi feito para aniquilar! Que discípula a minha hein! 

**--- Nani --- Nani --- Nani --- Nani ---**

**(Nani):** E Pedras Saltitantes - Não se sabe se você atira pedras em todo mundo ou saltita de alegria como um cabritinho montês quando ganha uma batalha!

**(Shura):** EI!

**(Nani): **Você sabe que é verdade.

**(Carol): **Acabei de lembrar que a Shina me disse que antes de ser cavaleiro, ele era toureiro.

**(Nani quase rindo): **Até imagino que ele tenha levado chifradas em lugares nem ele mesmo sabia da existência.

**(Carol): **É bem capaz. Talvez esse seja o motivo pelo qual a espada dele não funciona direito.

**(Nani): **É... pode ser.

**(Shura): **Mas quem foi o retardado que disse que a minha espada não funciona direito hein?

**(Carol/Nani): **Shina.

**--- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe ---**

**(Shina lendo a fic do seu pc): **Carol! Felipe! Não era para ter me dedurado! E RETARDADA É A SUA AVÓ SHURA DE CAPRICORNO!

**--- Nani --- Nani --- Nani --- Nani ---**

**(Carol):** Capri**corno**? Nossa agora a Shina assumiu que te chifra.

**(Nani): **E você ainda tinha alguma duvida? Com aquele chifre enorme que tem no elmo da armadura dele...

**(Carol): **Pois é...

**(Shura): **Mas quem poderia ser melhor que uno español caliente cómo yo?

**--- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe --- Felipe ---**

**(Milo lendo a fic):** Milo de Escorpião! O melhor amante da Grécia!

**--- Nani --- Nani --- Nani --- Nani ---**

**(Nani): **Pergunta respondida, chifrudo.

**(Carol): **Nani, vamos voltar para a casa porque isso aqui já ficou chato.

**(Nani): **É, tem razão. Não tem graça chamar um corno de corno.

E assim os dois irmãos voltam para suas casas no Brasil.

**(Nani): **Er... Carol, você não tava falando sério sobre aquele lance de eu morrer virgem né?

**(Carol): **O que você acha, Nani?

**(Nani): **Que tava.

**(Carol): **Pois é. Tava mesmo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Bem, essa fic foi de presente de amigo secreto pro Felipe Nani. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu tenho uma péssima falta de imaginação para escrever finais de fics... Na verdade, a maior parte do conteúdo desta fic eu peguei na desciclopédia **(reverencia)**.

Beijos

Já né


End file.
